The exemplary embodiments relate to a display control apparatus and method that is suitable for use in performing a correction process to a defective pixel of a display panel in a display device using two modulation systems, such as, for example, an HDR (High Dynamic Range) display.
Defective pixels resulting from variations in manufacturing conditions, etc. sometimes occur in a liquid crystal light valve, etc. that use a high-temperature polysilicon TFT (Thin Film Transistor). Such products are determined to be defective even when the luminance difference of the defective pixels with respect to normal pixels is on the order of several percent, which provides one of the causes of a reduction in yield.
To remedy those defective pixels, a proposal to be described below has been made in this field. In a related art patent entitled “Picture Signal Processing Apparatus, Picture Signal Processing Method, and Display Device” (JP-A-2003-316330), a defective pixel is corrected such that a γ (gamma) curve thereof is selected to be uniform in a display result with that of a normal pixel. However, in this method, it is difficult to match the defective pixel with the normal pixel in the display result throughout all gradation values.
Furthermore, in a black display, for example, the defect is corrected by applying to the defective pixel a higher voltage than a normal applied voltage. To perform this process, however, a mechanism for applying a higher voltage than normal is required in terms of hardware, thus resulting in an increase in cost of the display control apparatus.